robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki:Subjective Beliefs
Above all else, Robot Wars Wiki is an encyclopaedia. It is not to be adjusted by opinion of the user or even the Robot Wars community. All articles are to be written at arm's length, and based on facts. The policy This policy does NOT cover what a user says in their user page or on a forum. See Robot Wars Wiki:Fantasy Series and Editorials. *'Professional, not emotive': It is Robot Wars Wiki's duty to report the facts, not speculate, be emotional, draw conclusions or pass judgement. **'Mourning': Several roboteers, including Steve Merrill of Sir Chromalot, Dorian Caudy of The Morgue and especially David Gribble of Pussycat have passed away during or since the show ended. Information on the passing of former contestants should be reported simply and with the use of the word "sadly". Unnecessary mourning, such as the team and the entire roboteering community was rocked by tragedy, will be deleted. *'Do not pass off unsubstantiated "fan opinion" as fact': Many beliefs are widely held in the Robot Wars community. However, they cannot be fully documented, and often a majority are silent. Stating that "the Robot Wars community" believes something is not permitted. This may include fan perception of a host, robot or decision. **'Controversial judges decisions': Users may not deem a judges' decision controversial without evidence from the show. This is limited to comments by TV personalities (including Craig Charles, Philippa Forrester and Jonathan Pearce), team reactions (including Karl Aspin of The Alien and Roy Alcock of Prizephita Mach 2), audience reactions, or other well-documented beliefs. Close judges decisions may be called such, but again, only with evidence from the show or other documentation. *'Bot-Worshipping': Many robots enjoy legions of fans, but the articles must not reflect the fact that they have been written by fans. **Do not use language such as "the superior robot", "the better machine", etc in place of the robot's name, even if you are writing about a robot winning a fight. **Do not note that a robot was "surprisingly" unseeded. **Do not call a robot "the favourite" to win a particular battle. **Avoid references to a robot's performance being "impressive" or "better". Fans are impressed. An encyclopaedia is just the facts. ***''NB:'' Beliefs of personalities like roboteers, Craig Charles, Jeremy Clarkson, Jonathan Pearce, Philippa Forrester or the judges are permitted, but they must be identified as subjective beliefs. ****For example, Jonathan Pearce noted that The Steel Avenger was unlucky not to be seeded. This is permitted. ****However, noting that Supernova was not seeded supports the objective belief of the author, rather than anything substantiated by the show. *'Bot-Hating': **Robots like Tornado, Drillzilla and Typhoon 2 have all earned criticism from sections of the fan community. Some of these matters have been settled by the show's producers and judges, whilst others are based on allegations disputed by the other party. **Criticisms of robots and teams should not enter the mainspace; rather, the facts should be recorded objectively. ***For example: Lewis refused to watch Razer's pitting would be better written as Ian Lewis turned his back on the battle. The use of the word "refused" requires users to subjectively interpret behaviour as opinion. **Avoid references to a robot's performance being "disappointing" or "boring". Fans are disappointed. An encyclopaedia is just the facts. ***''NB:'' Beliefs of personalities like Craig Charles, Jeremy Clarkson, Jonathan Pearce, Philippa Forrester or the judges are permitted, but they must be identified as subjective beliefs. ****For example, Jeremy Clarkson's comments regarding Prince of Darkness can be included. ****However, comments directed at Typhoon 2's conduct in Series 7 is unobjective. See "balanced viewpoint" below. *'Balanced viewpoint': Users must not pass judgement on another opponent, particularly if the other side has not been afforded an opportunity to respond. The word "alleged" is your friend, particularly in relation to criticisms of cheating and unfair play. *'No subjective honours': No calling Terrorhurtz the "best axe", or Chaos 2 "the best flipper". It may have elements of truth, but it is better to report it with objective facts, such as pointing out the robot's capabilities, such as grip strength, top speed or axe power. Consequences Breaching the Subjective Belief policy will not result in a ban, unless there are repeated breaches. Usually there will be a warning issued.